


1000 Paper Cranes

by zoelle37



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Minayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoelle37/pseuds/zoelle37
Summary: According to a Japanese legend, a person who makes 1000 paper cranes gets to have a wish granted by the gods.Nayeon doesn't believe in legends, she thinks it's silly. But, Mina believes in them, so, Nayeon hopes for the legend to be real.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	1000 Paper Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random minayeon fic. Also, the first fic that I've made.

Nayeon was 15 when she saw her friend, Momo, make tons of paper cranes every day. She was confused so she asked Momo the reason why she's making them.

"According to the Japanese legend, anyone who makes 1000 paper cranes will have their wish granted by the gods!", Momo exclaimed enthusiastically

"And you believe that?"

"Yes, because why not? I have nothing to lose anyway. Well, except for loads of papers", Momo giggled

"What are you wishing for?", Nayeon asked curiously

Momo smiled genuinely, "My dad's recovery, he got into a car accident and he still can't walk by himself."

"Can you teach me how to make those paper cranes? So I can help you."

"The 1000 paper cranes should only be made by the person who'll make a wish but I'll teach you how to make them, in case you need to make 1000 paper cranes for someone or maybe for yourself", Momo said while handing Nayeon a piece of paper.

Nayeon shook her head, "Oh, no thanks. I don't think I'll be needing the knowledge of how to make them."

Momo hummed, "But if you want to learn how, you can always ask me"

—

Nayeon thinks it's silly, to believe in legends, but since Momo has her reason on why she does those paper cranes, Nayeon decided not to judge the younger girl.

But, if you ask her, she'll never make 1000 paper cranes. She'll never believe those legends. Why would you believe them when you can do something else, right?

—

Nayeon was in her junior year in college when Momo introduced her cousin, Mina, to her. Mina just transferred, she's a freshman student in the university.

Nayeon swore that she saw an angel the day she first saw Mina. That cute gummy smile? Those cute little moles scattered on her face? That cute eyes? Her nose? Her hair? Her? Mina? She was indeed ethereal. Nayeon was so sure that God took his time in creating Mina.

To Nayeon, Mina is perfect. Well, she thought. But then she found out that Mina also believes in legends just like Momo. Nayeon still thinks it's silly to believe those.

—

Nayeon and Mina became close to each other, to the point that people thought that they were dating. But, they're not. Not yet. Nayeon is planning on asking Mina out on a real date and ask her to be her girlfriend maybe on their second date or third, preferably before her graduation.

There's only one month left before Nayeon graduates but she hasn't asked Mina to be her girlfriend yet although they've been on dates.

So, Nayeon gathered up all her courage and asked Mina after walking her to her apartment. The walk to Mina's apartment was quiet, but none of them minds, that's how their usual walk is. After several minutes, they're now in front of Mina's apartment door.

"Hey... Uh, Mina?", Nayeon began, slightly shaking.

"Yeah? Why do you look so tensed?", Mina asked with a little giggle

Nayeon scratched her nape although it wasn't even itchy, "Uhmm.. I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time now...", Nayeon said trying her best to look at Mina but fails to do so.

Mina just observed Nayeon, waiting for her to continue what she's going to say.

"Ca-can you... Uh... Will you... I mean.. Would you like... to.. uh.. be my girlfriend?", Nayeon finally said.

It was silent, to the point where Nayeon finds the silence a little deafening. Nayeon's more nervous now because Mina hasn't said a word.

 _Was the feelings not mutual? But, Momo kept telling me that Mina likes me back. Was it just a lie?,_ thoughts are running around Nayeon's head but she snapped out of it when Mina finally spoke.

"I-... I'm sorry, Nayeon. We can't. No, I mean, I can't." Mina said while biting her lower lip. She knows she likes Nayeon. She's happy that Nayeon likes her back but... she can't be in a relationship.

"Oh... Uh... Haha", Nayeon tried her best to force a laugh, "Well... Uh, I guess... I'll be going now", Nayeon turned around and tried her best not to let a tear fall.

Mina grabbed Nayeon's arm, "Nayeon, wait."

It was enough to make Nayeon stop walking away, but not enough to make Nayeon look at Mina.

"Please look at me. I have something to say.", Mina said with her very soft voice.

Nayeon turned around and faced Mina, she did her best to not look hurt by the rejection that she just received, "What is it?"

Mina sighed, "Can we talk inside? This might... be a little long.

"If you're going to reject me again, I'd rather not enter your place."

"I'm not going to reject you, Nayeon... I just.. need to tell you something important that I should've told you before"

"Okay."

Mina opened the door and entered, signaling for Nayeon to follow her. They sat on the couch with Nayeon not looking at Mina.

"Hey...", Mina started.

Nayeon didn't answer so Mina decided to say what she has to.

"You know, whenever I'm with you, I feel things that I've never felt before, all good things. You make me feel alive, Nayeon. Whenever I'm with you, I don't feel like I'm going to die any second now like—", Mina was cut off by Nayeon's sudden voice

"What? What do you mean?", Nayeon asked hastily, looking at Mina with concern 

"I have... Nayeon, I have leukemia. So far, I'm responding well to the treatments, but time will come when my body stops to respond well to the treatments. I'm so sorry if I kept this away from you, I just...", Mina knows that tears are already building up in her eye, "Whenever I'm with you, I forget that I'm sick, I forget that I'll die any time soon. It's different when I'm with you."

Nayeon reached for Mina's hands and kissed Mina's knuckles, "I understand why you didn't tell me, Mina... But... You should've told me so that I could've helped you avoid stuff that you're not allowed to do or to eat."

"That's one of the reasons why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to see me as someone who's dying, I wanted you to see me like I'm a completely normal person. I didn't want you to be overprotective like Momo or my friends. With you, I felt like I was living a normal life and I don't want that to change now that you know the truth "

"I'm sorry, it's just... I could've done something to help you, you know? Instead of making you do stupid shit with me." Nayeon paused for a while because she realized something, "OH MY GOD! I made you take off your face mask multiple times! I even made you take off your jacket! I'm so sorry! No wonder Momo got mad at me—"

Mina laughed at Nayeon's reaction, making the older girl raise one of her eyebrows, "What?", Nayeon asked.

"Why are you panicking?" Mina laughed

"Just so you know, Myoui, this is not funny!", Nayeon pouted

"Your reaction is funny though. But, it's not a big deal, really. Doing that, removing my face mask and my jacket every once in a while, is okay, it makes me feel like a normal person and I like it"

"Now, I get why you always wear a jacket and a face mask."

Mina smiled, "But I didn't lie when you asked me why I wear them. I wear jackets to cover up my bruises and I wear masks to avoid viruses."

"Right, that's the only thing you told me"

"Sorry for keeping this from you for more than a year", Mina said sincerely.

"It's okay, I do understand... But anyway, is that the reason why you said no when I asked you to be my girlfriend? Because you're sick?"

Mina nodded, "Yes"

"Do... you have feelings for me?", Nayeon sincerely asked

"Feelings? Like... You keep annoying me whenever you have the opportunity so I always end up feeling annoyed towards you? Or like—"

Nayeon groaned, "I mean, do you like me?"

Mina giggled, "I know that it's what you mean... And, to answer your question, yes, I do like you." 

Nayeon smiled, showing her bunny teeth, "I like you too. So, why don't we try?"

"Nayeon, you know that I'm dying"

"Don't let that stop you from having fun and for doing what you want to. Don't let that stop you from being happy. I'm here with you, we'll manage.", Nayeon said while cupping Mina's cheeks.

Mina nodded, "Okay, let's try."

"Myoui Mina, will you be my girlfriend?"

Mina held Nayeon's hand that was cupping her cheeks, "Yes"

"I want to kiss you right now... I mean, I've always wanted to... Okay, you didn't have to know that but I—"

Mina leaned in and closed the gap between their lips.

Mina smiled while looking at Nayeon's eyes, "You were rambling"

"And that's your way of shutting me up?", Nayeon asked, raising her eyebrow

Mina giggled, "Yes"

Nayeon smiled, "Then prepare to hear me ramble whenever we're together"

"I don't mind"

, Mina said as she pressed her lips against Nayeon's

—

Nayeon's graduation day came by, her family was there to cheer her on, and of course, Mina was there too. Mina was holding a banner saying "CONGRATULATIONS, NAYEON! I'M PROUD OF YOU ♡"

Nayeon smiled when she saw Mina holding the banner while she went up the stage to get her diploma. 

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!", Mina shouted.

Nayeon blushed, she never expected Mina to shout while she was up on the stage. She actually never heard Mina shout. Mina is really full of surprises and Nayeon is thankful for that.

—

After a year of dating, Mina told Nayeon that her parents are excited to meet her. Mina's parents are actually living in Japan, while Mina's in South Korea. She left Japan to feel a little free because her parents are way overprotective. Mina understands why her parents are like that but, she just wants to be a normal person for a few years. Her parents allowed Mina because they'd do anything to make their princess happy.

Nayeon was so nervous because first impressions usually lasts. Mina's parents looks strict and scary but Mina knows that they'll end up liking Nayeon.

Mina's parents reserved a table inside a fancy restaurant not far from the university. Mina and Nayeon were the first ones there and Nayeon can't stop fidgeting.

Mina reached for Nayeon's hand, "Relax, babe, they're just my parents."

"Babe, that's the point, they are your parents! I need to make a good impression"

Mina giggled, "I know that they'll like you"

"But.. what if they don't?"

"Why don't we ask them?", Mina said as she looks at the couple who entered the restaurant

"What?"

"Those are my parents", Mina pointed at the couple who smiled and waved at them.

Nayeon was nervous more than ever. But, luckily, she managed to leave a good impression. Mina's parents may look strict and scary but they're nice and approachable just like their daughter.

—

They weren't always the positive and happy couple, they experience downs too, like every couple. There are times where Mina wants to break up with Nayeon because she's always in and out of the hospital. But, Nayeon being the understanding girlfriend that she is, never left Mina. She gives Mina time and space whenever the younger asks for it but Nayeon never agrees whenever Mina wants to break up with her.

It was their 2nd anniversary, Nayeon knows that Mina's having a hard time. Nayeon knows that Mina's body isn't responding well to the treatments lately. Nayeon knows, but she never brought it up to Mina. Nayeon knows, but she never left Mina. 

They still go on dates but not as much as before since there's already more stuff that Mina isn't allowed to do. Nayeon stayed by Mina's side. She's there for her in good times and bad.

—

Mina's case worsen, she's now confined at the hospital. One day, Nayeon went to visit Mina at the hospital. When she opened the door, she saw her girlfriend thinner than before, and paler than before but, nevertheless, Mina managed to smile at the sight of her girlfriend entering while holding fruits and flowers.

"You're early today", Mina said.

"I wanted to get off of work as early as possible because I already miss you", Nayeon said as she walked closer to Mina, putting the flower at the table beside the fruits that she brought.

Mina giggled, "You were just here this morning"

That giggle, Nayeon still remembers the first time she heard that. That giggle made her remember the happy times that they had together when they were still able to go on dates outside the hospital, but, Nayeon doesn't mind having a date with Mina inside the hospital. Nayeon doesn't mind, as long as she's with Mina.

Mina waved at her, "Hey, are you okay? You were spacing out."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just remembered something that a close friend told me. Anyway, I should be the one asking you that. Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

Mina sighed, "If I tell you that I'm feeling better, you wouldn't believe me.", Mina smiled, "But, I'm okay. Now that you're here, I'm okay."

Nayeon smiled, seeing Mina's gummy smile takes some of her worries away even just for a while. She could stay like this forever, seeing Mina smile, but, minus the hospital room.

—

After the visiting hours at the hospital, Nayeon opened her laptop and googled _"How to make paper cranes"_

She remembered her conversation with Momo a few years back. She remembered Mono telling her that the person who can make 1000 paper cranes, can have one wish granted by the gods. She also remembered that Momo said that her father was healed a few days after she finished making 1000 paper cranes but Nayeon thinks that it's just a coincidence. She still didn't believe the legend. Silly, right? Years ago, she doesn't even believe it, but, now, she'll do anything to help Mina feel better, even if it means doing stuff that she doesn't really believe.

She clicked the link directing her to WikiHow. She searched for a piece of paper, and luckily, she has tons of colored papers. She took one and tried to do what was instructed in the website.

Nayeon had a hard time making a paper crane, mainly because she doesn't read what was written, she only looks at the photos.

Nayeon groaned and threw the piece of paper that she was folding. "I should've let Momo teach me back then" 

She decided to look for a video tutorial on YouTube. Finally, she was able to make a paper crane. It took her 8 minutes to make one but the important thing is she was able to make 1.

—

_Day 1: 11 paper cranes in total_

Nayeon was able to make a total of 11 paper cranes in an hour. Not bad, she told herself. It was the first time she did something like this so being able to make 11 of them is a good start. She'd do more but she has work to finish. She decided to make paper cranes whenever it's her break time at work. She has a very long way to go.

—

_Day 2: 35 paper cranes in total_

Nayeon was able to do 24 paper cranes in 2 hours. It's an improvement but she still has a long way to go. Nayeon doesn't have much free time so she can't make more when she wants to. Besides work, Nayeon goes to visit Mina at the hospital and she doesn't want Mina to know that she's making 1000 paper cranes, she wants to surprise Mina.

—

_Day 3: 80 paper cranes in total_

It took her long before she was able to make paper cranes again, she was loaded with work and she enjoys her time with Mina at the hospital whenever she's free. The only time she's able to make paper cranes is before she sleeps. She sacrificed her sleep just to make paper cranes. She managed to make 45 paper cranes this time. Nayeon also decided to organize the paper cranes by hanging them around her apartment.

—

_Day 4: 260 paper cranes in total_

It was a Saturday, Nayeon doesn't have work but she woke up early just to make paper cranes before heading to the hospital to visit Mina. She made 60 paper cranes before visiting Mina. During the afternoon, Mina's relatives visited her, so Nayeon decided to give Mina and her relatives time to catch up with each other. She went home and proceeded to make more paper cranes. She was able to make 120 paper cranes in 8 hours. Today, she made a total of 180 paper cranes in a span of 12 hours. She's still far from her goal but she's dedicated to finishing it as soon as possible.

—

_Day 5: 324 paper cranes in total_

Nayeon was able to make 64 paper cranes today, it's a Sunday but she stayed with Mina at the hospital since morning until the visiting hours are over. They talked a lot today, it made Nayeon happy. Seeing Mina smile makes Nayeon happy. Being able to see Mina's smile until they both grow old is what Nayeon wants to see, that's why she wants to accomplish 1000 paper cranes.

—

_Day 6: 426 paper cranes in total_

Today, Nayeon was able to make 102 paper cranes in just 5 hours. It made her happy, she's almost halfway there. Her apartment is now starting to be filled with colors, thanks to the paper cranes that she hanged around her apartment.

—

_Day 7: 551 paper cranes in total_

Nayeon woke up at 5 in the morning, she doesn't have work today because her boss gave her a day off for working hard the past few days. Nayeon was too busy making paper cranes, in fact, she was able to do 125 paper cranes in 6 hours. She was startled when she heard someone knocking on her door. She got up and opened it, it was Momo, with Jeongyeon. The couple entered Nayeon's apartment and they were in awe when they saw the living room.

"Amazed?", Nayeon asked

Momo scanned the entire living room, "Yes, with how much you said legends are worthless and not true, I never expected that you'd be hooked in making paper cranes."

"Well, Mina is like you. She also mentioned about you making 1000 paper cranes and wishing for the recovery of your dad, which you also told me. I decided to do it too, and wish for her recovery"

"Whipped", Jeongyeon teasingly said

Nayeon rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Anyway, what are you two doing here?"

"It's almost 12 and you're not at the hospital yet, Mina was looking for you", Momo answered

"Why? What happened? Is Mina okay?", Nayeon asked worriedly

Momo shook her head, "Dumbass, you normally visit her around 8 or 9. She just misses you so I came to check if you're here since you're not answering your phone."

"Oh, sorry. I was too busy making paper cranes"

"We see. So, how many have you made?", Jeongyeon curiously asked

"551"

"Wow! How many days have you been doing them?", Momo asked

"Seven days, but, I only do them when I'm not busy. I don't do them every day."

"551 paper cranes in just 7 days, that's a lot already, considering that you have work to do and you visit Mina at the hospital every day.", Momo said.

"Well, I'd do anything for her, you know? If I need to make 1000 paper cranes in order for her to be better again, I'll do it."

"That's sweet, but Mina's waiting for you at the hospital now.", Jeongyeon said

Nayeon organized the paper cranes that she did and went to the hospital with Momo and Jeongyeon. It makes her proud, being able to be halfway in reaching 1000 paper cranes.

Jeongyeon and Momo drove Nayeon to the hospital, the couple said that they'll be having a date so that Nayeon gets to spend the rest of the day alone with Mina. Well, minus the nurses and doctors that go in and out of Mina's hospital room.

Nayeon opened the door and saw that Mina was writing something.

"Hey, babe! Miss me?", Nayeon said as she entered the room.

Mina smiled when she heard her girlfriend's voice, she put away what she was writing and patted the side of her bed, "Yes, so much. You weren't here this morning so I got worried."

"I'm sorry, I was working earlier and I lost track of time." Nayeon said as she sat at the side of the bed

"It's okay. Your work ended early? Or is it your lunch break?"

Nayeon shook her head, "Today's my day off, that means I get to spend more time with you"

Mina held Nayeon's hand, "Take me to the garden?"

"Are you allowed to leave the room?", Nayeon asked worriedly. She doesn't want to do things that could put Mina's life in danger. She knows she has to take extra care of her girlfriend.

Mina nodded, "Yes, you can ask the nurse"

"Okay." Nayeon said as she exited the room to talk to the nurse.

Nayeon went back to the room while pushing a wheeled chair. "Nurse said we can stay out as long as you want to. You must be the nurse's favorite around here"

Mina giggled, "I am"

That's the giggle again, and that cute gummy smile that I never want to lose.

Nayeon and Mina went to the garden outside the hospital, it's the place where they have their dates. It became their place. Although, it's been weeks since the last time they went here.

They talked about random things, things that don't even make sense, but it was enough, being with the person you love is enough. Holding the hand of the person you love is enough. Hearing the person you love say that they love you is more than enough. Sharing a kiss with the person you love is more than enough. Dates like this are more than enough for both them.

—

_Day 8: 681 paper cranes in total_

Nayeon got the hang of it, she's faster in making paper cranes now. She managed to make 130 paper cranes in 5 hours. She may not be able to make paper cranes every day, but when she has the time to make them, she makes sure that she makes more than a hundred. She's closer to her goal now.

—

_Day 9: 792 paper cranes in total_

Nayeon's busy today but she was able to make 111 paper cranes. Just a little bit more, she'll be able to make a wish. Today, Mina looked so tired, Nayeon wasn't able to talk to Mina for long today. But, Nayeon didn't mind, as long as she's with Mina, she's okay.

—

_Day 10: 922 paper cranes in total_

Nayeon made 130 paper cranes today. She's almost there. She's sure that she'll finish making 1000 paper cranes tomorrow. But now, she wants to enjoy her day with Mina.

Today's different, Mina's paler than usual, she's getting thinner day by day. She doesn't look well. Nayeon doesn't want to acknowledge it but, Mina really looks like she's dying. 

They spent the day inside Mina's hospital room. It's different, something's different. Mina's acting different and Nayeon knows it. But, she's afraid to ask. They just watched a couple of movies with small talks here and there. 

It's almost past visiting hours but the nurse never entered the room, never told Nayeon that she only has a few more minutes before the visiting hours are over. Nayeon doesn't mind because it means she gets to spend more time with her girlfriend.

It was already 30 minutes passed visiting hours and Nayeon's still inside Mina's hospital room, none of the nurses asked her to leave. Don't get her wrong, she likes spending time with Mina, but now, it's just weird.

"Babe, I think I should go, it's already way past visiting hours.", Nayeon said as she stood up.

Mina grabbed Nayeon's hand, "Stay. Please?"

Nayeon smiled, "Okay, but if we get in trouble, it's not my fault."

Mina giggled, "We won't get in trouble don't worry. I'm the nurse's favorite after all."

Mina's giggle is music to Nayeon's ears, she'll never get tired of hearing it. 

They watched a couple more movies until it's already passed 12 midnight.

"Babe?", Mina spoke softly

"Yeah"

"Do you have work tomorrow?"

"Nah, I asked for a day off. Why?"

"Nothing, just curious."

Nayeon raised her eyebrow, "Really?"

Mina cupped Nayeon's cheeks and looked into her eyes, "I love you."

It sounded different. It's not the usual tone of Mina's voice whenever she says those words. It was different. As if it was goodbye. But, Nayeon tried her best not to take it that way.

Nayeon smiled, "I love you too."

Nayeon closed the gap between them, lips brushing against each other. Mina pulled away and cupped Nayeon's cheeks, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's just... I don't know... I love you so much, Mina."

Mina smiled, "I'll never get tired of hearing you say it"

"And I'll never get tired of saying it. I love you."

After an hour, a nurse finally went to Mina's room and told Nayeon that she needs to go. Nayeon nodded.

Nayeon kissed Mina and left. But she forgot something, so she went back.

"Babe, I love you. Just a little reminder", Nayeon said as she flashed her bunny teeth.

"I love you too. Now, go rest at your place" 

Nayeon smiled and left the hospital.

—

_Day 11: 1000 paper cranes in total_

Nayeon finally finished it. She was able to make 1000 paper cranes. As soon as she got home from the hospital, she started making paper cranes. On the last paper crane, a poem is written and there's a letter written underneath.

_  
1000 Paper Cranes_

_I made one thousand paper cranes for you,_  
_Can you believe it? This is something new._  
_Looking back, this is something that I'd never do,_  
_But, I'd do anything for the recovery of you._

__

_It took me 8 minutes to make the first crane,_  
_It was so confusing, thought I was going insane!_  
_As time goes by, I got the hang of it,_  
_I can now make 1, in 2 minutes._

__

_1000 paper cranes that I need to accomplish._  
_1000 paper cranes to make one good wish._  
_1000 paper cranes, babe, stay with me,_  
_We'll get through this, just wait and see._

__

__

_1000 paper cranes I made just for you,_  
_Here's to more banters from me and you._  
_Here's to more years because I need you,_  
_1000 paper cranes because I love you_

__  
__  


_Babe, we'll get through this, okay? I know you're strong. I'm always here for you, I'm never leaving you, that's a promise that I'm going to keep._

_It might be selfish of me to tell you to hang on, but, I just don't know what to do if I lose you. I know you'll tell me if you can't fight anymore, right? Once you tell me that, I think, I'll accept it, but, as long as you don't say it, we'll fight together, okay? I'll be your number 1 support._

_Do you remember all the plans that we made? We'll do every single one of it! I'm going to list some of them below so that you won't forget!_

_( ) Show Nayeon the place where Mina grew up. (Kobe, Japan!)_

_( ) Teach Nayeon how to swim. (You have to teach me before we go to Hawaii!)_

_( ) Go to Hawaii because Mina wants to go there! (We'll visit different islands there!)_

_( ) Adopt a puppy together (Kookeu needs a playmate! Ray does too!!)_

_( ) Get Married (We'll get married someday! I'm already saving up money!)_

_( ) Be together until we're old (You'll be stuck with me, Myoui!)_

_We'll do all of that, babe! We'll be able to do that with the help of these 1000 paper cranes. I'll believe that Japanese legend because I have nothing to lose anyway, right?_

_Always remember that I love you and I'm always here for you! ♡_

__

—

Nayeon saw the clock and it's already morning, visiting hours is now open again so she rushed to the hospital after having a quick shower and she brought the last paper crane with her. She's excited to show Mina the picture that she took of her apartment. She's excited to show the poem she made. She's excited for her wish to come true.

Nayeon rushed to Mina's room when she reached the hospital. She opened the door enthusiastically, but she was met with an empty room. She went to ask the nurses but they just exchanged looks. The nurse that told Nayeon to head home last night told her to wait.

Nayeon sat down on one of the benches. Waiting.

After what seems like an eternity, Nayeon heard the nurse talking to her.

"Nayeon, right?"

Nayeon nodded.

"Can you check your phone? Mr. and Mrs. Myoui told me that they already texted you."

Nayeon took out her phone, "Oh, they did. Thank you for telling me."

The nurse bowed to her and left her alone.

Nayeon opened her phone to see messages sent by her girlfriend's mom.

 **Mrs. Myoui**  
Nayeon?

 **Mrs. Myoui**  
Mina's not at the hospital anymore,  
can you come to Mina's apartment?

**Nayeon  
**Okay, Mrs. Myoui. I'll be there ASAP. 

****

****

—

Nayeon has this uneasy feeling in her chest. She doesn't know what's waiting for her inside Mina's apartment. But, she only hopes for the best, she finished making 1000 paper cranes after all.

After a few minutes, Nayeon was already standing in front of Mina's apartment door, she knocked and the door was immediately opened by Mr. Myoui.

"Nayeon, come in", Mr. Myoui said as she gestured Nayeon to enter.

"Uh.. Is Mina here? I have something to tell her", Nayeon said as she scanned the room, but Mina was nowhere to be found.

"Nayeon, enter Mina's room", Mrs. Myoui said as she pointed towards Mina's room.

Nayeon did what she was told to do, she opened the door. She got emotional just by looking at the room. It was filled with paper cranes.

"Was... was Mina the one who made all these paper cranes?" Nayeon asked, looking at Mina's parents

They nodded.

"Where is she? I need to show her that I made 1000 paper cranes too. I need to show her the last paper crane that I made"

"Open the box on top of her bed, Nayeon." Mr. Myoui instructed her

Nayeon sat on the bed and opened the box. It's a paper crane. With a note saying _"Open the paper crane ^_^"_

Nayeon opened the paper crane. It's a letter, a short letter that Mina wrote.

_I wish for Nayeon's happiness. May she be happy even without me._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated!


End file.
